It's All About the Boys
by Shades of Red
Summary: Lance is heartbroken after Kitty goes after Scott, and Pietro comforts him when Rogue chases after Scott as well. Sounds like a good time for some SLASH! Lance/Pietro and Scott/Rogue/Kitty. If you can't tell, I actually LIKE Scott. Vote for either Rogue o


It's All About the Boys - Prologue font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
  
  
  
**Title**: It's All About the Boys  
  
  
  
  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
  
  
  
  
**Summary**: Lance is heartbroken after Kitty goes after Scott, and Pietro comforts him when Rogue chases after Scott as well. Sounds like a good time for some SLASH! Lance/Pietro and Scott/Rogue/Kitty. If you can't tell, I actually LIKE Scott. Vote for either Rogue or Kitty!  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: Yay! My second Evo fan fic! And guess what?! It's SCOTT/ROGUE/KITTY again! Yay! But this time there's SLASH in it! Pietrance/Lancietro/Lance and Pietro! I couldn't help it! Next time I'll do a Remy/Pietro! Mwahaha... My first Evo fan fic is called "Inspiration" and it's a Scott/Kitty/Rogue... I DO like Scott. Me an' another person are probably the only ones who like him, but that's okay. All the other fan fics are either Pietro/Rogue (boo!), Pietro/Kitty (ew!), Remy/Rogue (Mr. Bowl-head!), Pietro/Rogue/Remy (::throws up::) or something of that nature. But not this one! I'll probably get lots of flames for bashing Pietro and Remy this way, BUT I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! Unless... you like this fic... hehe... Review, praise, flame, whatever. Have fun. I don't think there'll be any Pietro bashing in this fic since he's gay and that's the way I like him. :o) _(P.S. It'll look better if you click that "minus" thing on the font bar on FanFiction.Net. It's on the right-hand side, sort of under the ad.)_  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Rant**: I kinda ranted already above, so I won't bore you anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Special Note**: fiReyLighT! Another Scott/Rogue/Kitty but Lance/Pietro thrown in! What do you think of THAT! Oh, go read "Kitty's Diary," 'tis a very good fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Hel-_lo!_ Who ever said I own X-Men: Evolution? If I did, I'd be RICH AND HAPPY! But I don't. ::sniff:: All characters and other stuffies belong to Marvel (meanies...).  
  
  
  
  
  
**Feedback**: Is always welcome! Press the little review button at the bottom of the page on the left-hand side, or you can personally e-mail me at vanessapinay@yahoo.com. Praises and money accepted. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
**Archiving**: Go ahead. Just e-mail me with your URL (site address) so I know you took it. PLEASE DO THIS FIRST BEFORE PUTTING THIS LAME (haha) FIC ON YOUR SITE.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  
**It's All About the Boys**  
  
  
  
  
  
_Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
By Shades of Red  
  
  
  
  
  
October 1, 2002_  
  
  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance Alvers slammed the door shut as he enter the Brotherhood of Mutants house. He cursed silently to himself, muttering words that Pietro Maximoff and Todd Tolensky could barely hear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo... what's goin' on?" Todd said, jumping— excuse me— hopping down from the banister he had been perched on. "What's up with the attitude?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Pietro smiled mischievously and started running— very fast, mind you— around Lance in quick circles, all the while shouting, "I bet it's something about his _girl_friend, Kitty Pryde!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oooh!" Todd taunted, soon joined by Freddy Dukes. "Spill the beans, lover boy! What'd you do _now_? I swear, yo, you can never make that girl happy..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell me about it," grunted Freddy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"At least I'm not the one who still has a crush on little Miss Jean 'Perfect' Grey," Lance retorted, waving his hand in order to have Pietro stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pietro, getting dizzy, stopped slowly, stepping on his own toes in the process. "Whoa... I _really_ gotta stop doing that..." He shook his head after realizing there was _not_ two of each of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance, Todd, and Freddy all exchanged looks and stared at Pietro.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever, yo," Todd said, rolling his eyes. "So, come on, Lance. Tell us what happened..."   
  
  
  
  
  
Lance glared at him threateningly. "There's no more Kitty and me," he mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What'd he say?" Freddy blurted out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said Kitty and I broke up!" Lance yelled, slamming his fist into his own hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the Brotherhood stared at him, stunned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo... did he say... what I think he said?" Todd whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pietro shrugged. "I guess... uh... he and Kitty broke up."  
  
  
  
  
  
Freddy was still staring at Lance. "Duh... WHY?!" he growled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance shook his head and clenched his teeth together. "You'll never believe me. But I'll tell you anyway. Just one word: Summers."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What does Mr. Tighty-Whitey have to do with any of this, yo?" Todd asked, a bit confused.   
  
  
  
  
  
Lanced stared hard at the floor and hesitated before talking. "Kitty... she likes Summers. She has. The whole time. The whole FREAKING TIME. She's finally had the guts to finally say so. She said she'd still like for us to be friends... but I can't. Not when she likes Summers; he's my archenemy."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pietro chuckled. "You're not alone on that one. Summers has been trying to get Rogue for some time now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well, Rogue likes Summers, too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Pietro stared dangerously at Lance. "What're you talking about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. "Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean she may like someone else."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But... no way. She _can't_ like Summers..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Todd nodded. "Yes, she can, yo. She's liked him from the beginning."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But my sister's not real fond of you..." Pietro warned him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who said we were talkin' about Wanda?" Todd arched an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You always say she likes you, Todd, and she doesn't," Freddy said bluntly. "Face it."   
  
  
  
  
  
"At least my sister and GIRLFRIEND have better taste than Summers," Pietro stated. "No way either one of them would like him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance sighed, exasperated. "Are you FREAKING BLIND?! Rogue's madly in love with Summers! She's just being polite to you cause she's too nice to say YOU'RE A LOSER!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, yo, calm down. We're sorry and all about Kitty, but don't be takin' your anger out on us." Todd jumped back, a bit afraid of what Lance would do to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
But Lance didn't pay attention. "I really liked her, you know? I thought she was the one..." He hung his head and shut his eyes tight.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Lance... You're human— at least, partly... Mutants are exactly humans... are they?" Pietro scratched his head. "Oh, what the hell." He startled Lance by giving him a warm hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance, surprised, suddenly felt comfortable in Pietro's arms. He'd always admired him secretly, but what would Kitty say if she knew Lance liked another guy? _What the heck,_ Lance thought. _Kitty and I are no more. Who cares if I like Pietro? He doesn't have to find out..._  
  
  
  
  
  
Pietro, on the other hand, was enjoying this hug _very_ much. So what if he was seeing Rogue? He liked her, but only as a friend. Lance had dared him to go out with Rogue for a year, and in return, Pietro would get $100. So it wasn't much; but Pietro loved any challenge he could get. Hugging him a little tighter and pressing his body against Lance's, Pietro smirked to himself. He'd always had a crush on Lance. At first, Pietro would admit, he was in love with Evan Daniels the minute he saw him. They had gone out secretly, but it hadn't worked out that well. _Lucky jerk,_ thought Pietro. I gave him so much pleasure and he gave none in return— now what kind of relationship would that be? If Rogue had ever found out Pietro had been sleeping with Evan, she surely would've never given a second thought about going out with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance, a bit dizzy after Pietro had unconsciously pressed their hips together, whispered into his ear. "Pietro..." he gasped. "I..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know," Pietro said softly. "I know how you feel, Lance; I feel the exactly same way, but..." He nodded his head towards Todd and Freddy, who were gaping at them, their eyes as wide as saucers, and their mouths almost to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
Todd shivered. "Yo," he whispered to Freddy, "I think they like each other."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What're you talkin' about?" Freddy said a little bit too loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut up, yo. They might hear us."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never mind... dork," Todd added as he jumped into the kitchen to get some food.  
  
  
  
  
  
Freddy scratched his head before realizing what Todd had said. "Hey, you... you toad! Come back 'ere! I'm gonna pound you into a little tadpole, you little twerp!" He made his way into the kitchen after Todd, leaving Lance and Pietro locked in a tight embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two of them sighed, keeping their voices low.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why'd you ever leave me anyway, Lance?" Pietro asked quietly. "We were perfect together. And no one ever found out we had been going steady since we saw each other."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I..." Lance couldn't think of what to say. "I still love you, Pietro. But Kitty— I don't know. It just felt... you know, _normal_."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pietro laughed bitterly. "We're mutants, Lance. You can't get any more normal than that. And you know I've always loved you. Even when you started going out with Kitty."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't be pointing fingers," Lance warned. "I only dated Kitty because I was heartbroken over you... but you had to be sneaking around and sleeping with Evan! For heaven's sake, Pietro! I loved you! I still do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Forget about Evan, man. He was nothing compared to you, Lance, believe me," Pietro pleaded. "I..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then why'd you ignore me the whole time I was going out with Kitty?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was I going to say? 'Lance, come on. I love you, and I know you love me, so let's get it on already?' " Pietro said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But Pietro..." Lance's hand went up to Pietro's cheek. "I cared so much for you... and I want you so badly right now. I need you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, I know..." Pietro sighed wistfully. "But Rogue..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Doesn't like you anyway," Lance interrupted. "You and I both know the only reason she agreed to go out with you was because she's too nice to say no, and she'd be glad to have any kind of boyfriend... even if it was you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But Lance... we already convinced Todd and Freddy that we weren't together... and that took us a very long time, let me remind you. How would they react if they knew we _were_ really together?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance shrugged. "Who cares, Pietro? Who cares what anyone thinks of us? I just want to be with you again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, then... Wanna be 'roomies' again?" Pietro had a twinkle in his eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, roomie." Lance grinned knowingly at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo, Freddy," Todd whispered. He was peeking behind the doorway at Pietro and Lance, who were smiling and shaking their hands together. "I think they're gonna share a room again."   
  
  
  
  
  
"But... I thought they said they weren't gay..." Freddy scratched his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Todd smacked his forehead. "Doh! I thought we went over this already, yo. They were lying to us... They... like... each... other." Todd shivered. He'd _known_ Pietro was gay (he had told him), but Lance? The Brotherhood was being led by two gay lovers? Eee...   
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: Okay... how was it? Stupid? Corny? Choppy? Badly written? Tell me! Should I stop? Should I continue? REVIEW, REVIEW! Next chapter will feature the Scott/Kitty/Rogue pairing and VOTE! Kitty?... or Rogue?  
  
  
  



End file.
